


You Should Hate Me

by Just_All_Random



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Auctions, Comfy cartel, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mafia AU, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Who would have thought one of the most elite assassins in the country could be captured—much lessauctioned?And who would have thought that the elusive and enigmatic Sykkuno of the Comfy Cartel would be the one to buy him.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 305





	You Should Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit: I forgot the summary.......nice)
> 
> I’d like to clarify first that this isn’t an item auction but an auction that sells people more or less against their will—nothing is ever made explicit and nothing above the ‘M’ rating is written, but this is just a fair warning lol
> 
> Anyways, you know the drill: don’t harass the CCs—or anyone for that matter—about ships or anything really
> 
> This is all purely fiction
> 
> Enjoy

  
The banquet hall was dimly-lit, windows covered by thick, heavy velvet drapes, darkness looming on the ceiling where the light couldn’t touch. Chatter was quiet and indistinguishable, a few occasional chuckles and bursts of laughter here and there from small groups of sociable attendees.

Sykkuno kept his eyes from catching others, idly scanning the hall and internally appreciating its lavish decor. He reminisced in the fact that he once never would have imagined he would attend such a rich and wealthy occasion, back when microwaved foods were his daily meals and not his once-in-a-while nostalgic comfort food.

He became well-accustomed to the life of organized crime, never regretting his decision to take the hand graciously extended to him from Toast. Life had been more exciting in the passing years since that exchange, though Sykkuno’s job was nothing too intense. He was labeled as a handler under Toast’s jurisdiction, the man who organized the lower ranks and cleanly executed orders given to him from those above his rank. Though he felt no need to strive for a higher rank, as Toast’s trusted second-in-command it was a given that Sykkuno had a few more powers and authorities people his rank wouldn’t have—he was dedicated and reliable in their eyes, and his loyalty to the clan never faltered.

Sykkuno did the behind the scenes work most people didn’t see; Toast wrote the act and Sykkuno pulled the strings. His job was quiet and discreet, he hardly ever got his hands dirty—at least not directly—and Sykkuno liked it like that. He couldn’t recall the last time he pulled a gun on someone and actually shot. Those ranks below him pulled the trigger in his (or, really, Toast’s) stead, and perhaps Sykkuno indulged in this privilege more than necessary.

Despite the ongoing list of niceties Sykkuno enjoyed about his role in a crime syndicate, grand hosted events were never his favorite. In fact, Sykkuno had not once attended a single event until now. Long before Sykkuno joined the family, Toast already knew of the younger’s discomfort in large social gatherings. The older encouraged it many times, though he never pushed for Sykkuno to join him in events and parties if he decided to refuse. Regardless, Toast always left the invitation open if Sykkuno were to ever change his mind. This time, however, and much to everyone’s surprise, Sykkuno did change his mind.

Tonight was auction night, the banquet hall was almost packed to the brim, full of pompous, wealthy, high-status men and women as well as members and representatives from other crime families in the area and outer-ring territories. There were only a few familiar faces in the sea of mixing complexions and watching eyes. Sykkuno hardly recognized anyone. This fact didn’t fare well with the anxious feeling creeping and crawling up and down Sykkuno’s body—he was never one for crowds or people. He could feel a handful of staring eyes on him from the other crime families attending the event. They most likely had caught word of Sykkuno and his work before in the form of scandalous whispers and hushed warnings, and yet this was his first public appearance in front of all the clans.

Sykkuno was made hyper aware of how he carried himself. He represented the Comfy Cartel tonight, he had to look confident and composed: straight back, open shoulders, and stride in his walk—after all, everyone was watching, even when he didn’t think they were.

Tonight was auction night and the banquet hall was packed to the brim, every wealthy man and woman and crime family were eager to get their hands on the grand prize. Tonight was a special night as the invitation had declared. And indeed, tonight _was_ a special night.

Tonight, they were auctioning the most elite and most wanted assassins in the country: Corpse Husband.

Who would have thought one of the most elite assassins in the country could be captured—much less _auctioned_? The bids would undoubtedly be high for the assassin—having him would be like possessing a trophy to behold to everyone, like a muzzled lion held on a tight leash. It’d been rumored that Corpse Husband had already broken a few bones of the keepers trying to contain him, blatantly averse to the thought of being “owned” by someone. Though, these most-likely-true rumors didn’t dissuade anyone’s enthusiasm or interest, especially not Sykkuno’s. Sykkuno wondered if Toast was interested too.

Toast rarely bought from auctions, he didn’t trust outsiders to meddling with his work; the Don, Scarra, didn’t fancy the idea of bringing in an outsider either. Toast and Rae only ever attended these events to uphold the cartel’s reputation among the other families, though not once had Sykkuno seen either of them bring an auctioned slave back home. Sykkuno wondered if Toast would buy Corpse Husband.

A sharp nudge against his shoulder yanked Sykkuno from his reverie. It was Rae, urging him to sit down. Sykkuno soon realized that he was currently the only attendee in the room standing. With a practiced composure and a posture that didn’t betray his anxiousness or embarrassment, Sykkuno sat down at the round table. An empty chair was opposite of him, Rae and Toast sitting at his sides, sparing him only a brief glance before looking at the front of the room where a small stage was lit up.

A blonde man stepped out from behind the stage curtains. He wore a lime green tie with his black cashmere suit. A white mask adorned his face, a wide smile and two eyes neatly painted onto the sleek porcelain. The masked man’s name was Dream, Sykkuno remembered. He had met him a few times before in meetings discussing territories and operations and on-and-off coalition. His clan was one many thought had died off a long time ago, but in recent years it made a revival and had been on the rise since, Dream being at the forefront of the resurgence, along with a few others. Dream wasn’t the Don of that syndicate though—many assumed he was by no one really knew who was in charge of that family.

What was for sure, however, Dream was a highly skilled man with an intelligence Sykkuno could equate to Toast’s. Sykkuno regarded the young man with nothing but respect—and maybe a sprinkle of amiable fondness. It came to no surprise to Sykkuno when he heard that it was Dream who had captured Corpse Husband.

“Good evening, everyone; Welcome, all” Dream began, a few reciprocating the greeting. “Tonight’s a special night, as all of you may know. We even have online participants joining us today,” he gestured to what Sykkuno assumed to be a camera somewhere. Dream started to idly pace around the stage, and Sykkuno could hear the grin in his voice.

“I know we are all excited for the main event tonight but I implore that you be patient—we must save the best for last, of course. But don’t worry, it won’t take long, we don’t have many items just for tonight, so please sit tight as we begin the auction.”

Quiet, courteous claps filled the hall as Dream’s introduction came to a close. Sykkuno turned away from the stage, looking down at the table. An individual card sat in front of each seat. It listed out each of tonight’s items to be auctioned with their starting bids like a menu for everyone to choose and order from. Sykkuno skimmed the names—who was going first and who would be going next—but his eyes immediately went to the last: ‘Corpse Husband’, written in fancy letters and pretty swirls. The starting bid was five hundred thousand, though Sykkuno knew that price would increase exponentially by the end of the night.

The stage curtain opened with the first item of tonight: a woman, humbly dressed in loose fit clothes by her captors, chained by the hands and feet to a platform she stood on. Sykkuno liked the fact that Dream dressed the items instead of displaying them out stripped of dignity in front of the buyers like other black market auctioneers. Dream had a decency Sykkuno appreciated.

The night went on, Toast never raising his auction paddle. Servers would hover around from time to time, offering drinks. Rae took a glass of champagne, Toast a glass of wine, and Sykkuno politely refused the server. He didn’t enjoy alcohol very much, and asking for a non-alcoholic beverage from the server made him feel silly among the other families.

Sykkuno’s eyes roamed around the hall, finding the familiar faces he knew. He spotted a woman named Hafu. They had worked with her many times before, she was an intelligent woman and an asset to have by their side when they needed her assistance. She was accompanied by a man wearing goggles (“5up,” Sykkuno’s brain eventually supplied) and Peter, representative member of the Fus family, at her table. Sykkuno also saw a man with long locks and thick facial hair, Charlie. He was a solo contractor but he, too, was an asset to the Comfy Cartel, a loyal one. Charlie was fun to be around, Sykkuno enjoyed being with him when he had the chance.

A hand laid on his shoulder, and Sykkuno jolted to look up at who the hand belonged to. He was met with the friendly face of a casino owner.

“Do you mind if I join you all on this fine night?”

“Ludwig!” Rae exclaimed in a hushed voice, standing up to give the man a hug, Sykkuno doing the same. Toast gave the man a nod, Ludwig reciprocating, drink in his hand.

“Come sit,” Rae offered the open seat across from Sykkuno. Ludwig obliged.

Ludwig was also a loyal asset to the cartel, an honorary member one could say. He was the founder of the Mogul Moves casino franchise and was probably one of the wealthiest men currently in the building. He was a conniving man full of scams and schemes and was exclusively protected by the Comfy Cartel for the many times he helped and assisted the cartel. Ludwig was at heart a genuinely good man and a great guy to be around regardless of his duplicity, Sykkuno found himself laughing a lot in his presence. He could already feel himself smiling seeing the man sitting across from him.

“I never thought I’d see you here, Sykkuno. I presume you’re not here for the amazing alcohol and social highlife experience,” Ludwig joked, earning a soft chuckle from Sykkuno, hand covering his smile.

“No, no. You know why I’m here Ludwig,” Sykkuno said.

“Of course, though I’m still surprised to see you attend at all. What about the main event was able strike the fancy of the oh so elusive and mysterious Comfy Cartel handler Sykkuno himself?” Ludwig prompted, leaning in, genuinely interested to hear Sykkuno’s answer. The latter shrugged dismissively, sheepishly clearing his throat at Ludwig’s flattery.

“Oh, you know, who wouldn’t want to see _the_ Corpse Husband up close? His work is astonishing.” It wasn’t hard to notice how half-assed Sykkuno’s answer was. Ludwig didn’t push, though, satisfied enough.

“I’m guessing you guys aren’t buying then?”

“We might,” Sykkuno answered at the same time Toast assertively said “we won’t”. The opposing men looked to each other, Toast glaring at Sykkuno with furrowed eyebrows, Sykkuno gazing back with confused eyes.

“We won’t?” Sykkuno echoed with a frown.

“Sykkuno, when have we ever bought from an auction?” Rae answered in Toast’s stead.

“But, guys, it’s Corpse Husband. We can’t pass up this opportunity, right?” Sykkuno offered nonchalantly, a slight quiver in his voice.

“Sykkuno, I don’t think you realize that that man is a rogue,” Ludwig interjected, gaze unsure and suspicious as he stared at Sykkuno. “Even if every participant here bids for him, no sane man is crazy enough to think that the item in question will peacefully relinquish his freedom to some pompous asshole.”

Sykkuno opened his mouth to stubbornly oppose, but was promptly interrupted.

“We aren’t buying, end of story,” Toast barked with an edge of finality, grit in each word. The table’s atmosphere quickly turned sour and tense. Sykkuno pursed his lips and turned away from Toast, looking up at the stage, a dull pinching at the back of his head, the beginnings of headache fueled by frustration.

Rae and Ludwig glanced at each other, Ludwig shrugging and giving himself the leave, politely and quietly slipping away to another table, leaving Rae alone with the other two. The woman sighed, turning back to the stage as the bid for a scrawny man named ‘Ethan’ came to an end.

“Thank you all for your patience, and thank you those who participated for our previous items,” Dream said from behind his auctioning podium. “And now, for tonight’s most prized item. I know some of you are still skeptical, and believe me, I would be too, but I assure you, this is no hoax.”

Sykkuno moved in his seat, facing the stage with clear intrigue.

“Please join me in welcoming the main event of tonight’s auction, procured by yours truly,” Dream rose his hand to gesture to the curtains as they began to pull back and reveal a man with a mop of curly black hair that fell over his face, a leather mask covering the bottom half of his face. He was chained at the hands and feet and arms and legs and chest and neck, each chain secured on the platform he stood on. Everyone gasped at the sight of one of the country’s most elite assassin being reduced to a caged animal chained to the floor.

Sykkuno stared at the assassin from where he sat, stomach twisting. A strange feeling boiled under his skin and fluttered in his chest. He felt sympathy for the man who killed hundreds, wishing to see him out of those chains, wishing to brush away those messy curls out of his face. Sykkuno wanted to free him.

“Corpse Husband, everybody,” Dream announced, though the banquet hall was eerily silent, no one clapped unlike they had during the previous items being auctioned. “Let’s start the bid off at one hundred.”

The starting bid was five times lower than what the card stated was to be five hundred as the starting bid, though Sykkuno knew that was simply a ploy to get more people engaged and bidding, to get the ball rolling faster.

And it worked, over a dozen bids were given in less than a minute and the price had already gone above five hundred thousand, nearing one million. Sykkuno glanced at Toast, wondering if he would raise his paddle. He never did, steely eyes hidden behind his shaded glasses kept on the stage. As the bids rose higher and higher and lesser people were bidding, Sykkuno grew antsy. Corpse Husband stood still in the middle of the stage, head down.

“Three million!” A man from another table called.

“Three point five!”

Dream echoed the number, waiting for another to bid a higher number. No one did, and that made Sykkuno anxious for some strange reason, looking around and hoping somebody else would bid. But as the air begin to stifle in a silent countdown, something in Sykkuno kicked in like a fight or flight reflex. He shot up, hand raised.

“Four million!”

Everyone was staring at him now, the oh so elusive and enigmatic member of the Comfy Cartel who made his first ever appearance at a hosted event tonight. Sykkuno didn’t look at either of them, but he knew Toast and Rae were in shock at his outburst, Rae looking to Toast in worry and Toast cursing Sykkuno out with his eyes. Sykkuno couldn’t care any less, staring up Dream with a fiery determination. Dream seemed to be very much pleased by this surprise, excitedly repeating Sykkuno’s bid.

“Four point five!” The same man from earlier raised.

“Five!” Sykkuno immediately responded.

“Sykkuno!” Rae quietly hissed at him, pleading eyes looking between him and the other bidder.

Dream repeated Sykkuno’s bid, looking around for anyone else to challenge his raise. No one did, and Sykkuno felt the strangest wave of relief overcome him when the air began to count down again and no one opposed. Dream hit his gavel against the block on his lectern.

“Sold to the Comfy Cartel for five million! Congratulations!” Dream began to clap, and, slowly, so did the other auction participants, everyone’s eyes on Sykkuno.

Sykkuno smiled to himself, elated and proud in spite of Rae and Toast’s distress and misfortune. He couldn’t care less at the moment.

Corpse slowly looked up from where he stood chained in the middle of the stage, only one scarlet red eye peaking out from under the dark curls of his hair. He looked at Sykkuno, the only man currently standing in the hall. Sykkuno gave a friendly smile, waving.

Tonight was auction night, and the most prized item, Corpse Husband, was sold to the elusive and enigmatic Sykkuno of the Comfy Cartel.

Sykkuno’s heart may have fluttered at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Corpse’s red eyes are a stylistic choice; he’s nothing supernatural jlyk 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
